


[podfic] Annie Are You Okay

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Series: The Golden Geese Smooth Criminal Anthology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: A short poem written while the author listened to the Glee version of Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.
Series: The Golden Geese Smooth Criminal Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Annie Are You Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Annie Are You Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055471) by [SunshineAndZozes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndZozes/pseuds/SunshineAndZozes). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 2:07

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2x7kod68ookpsjb/annie%20are%20you%20okay%20by%20sunshineandzozes.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 2.36 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Sound

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Intro & Outro: "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson, as performed by Naya Rivera and Grant Gustin on Glee, featuring 2Cellos  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 2 Tie It Up With a Song Themed Anthology Challenge!


End file.
